You Could be Happy
by Akari Malfoy
Summary: ..¿Cómo es posible que algo que solía ser tan perfecto se torne tan frío, tan sombrío, en cuestión de segundos? Una desición que hizo que un amor que se veía eterno se transformara en algo insensible y monótono. You Could be Happy de Snow Patrol, D&G.


You Could be Happy

**You Could be Happy**

_By Akari Malfoy_

Se torturaba, escuchando la misma melodía una y otra vez. Hace ya dos años que la había perdido, que la había visto marchar sabiendo que no podría recuperarla. Esa hermosa pelirroja, que lo había cautivado en sus últimos años de colegio, con su típica sonrisa irónica y su característica arrogancia. Del odio al amor había solo un paso. Draco Malfoy se torturaba, impregnando recuerdos ahora dolorosos en cada nota musical.

**You could be happy, and I won't know**

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go.**

_- No funciona, es inevitable. Ya ninguno puede hacer nada. Tú no pusiste de tu parte cuando debías, y ahora pagamos el precio._

_- Gin, no puedes irte. Son tonterías, no tienes consciencia del peso de lo que estás diciendo. _

_- ¡No son tonterías! Tonterías son cosas que cualquiera puede olvidar. Yo no puedo olvidar tus errores, tus indiferencias. Odio recordarlo, odio recordar cómo no me escuchaste y te hundiste en su oscuridad. Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir siendo aquel brazo que procura ayudarte a mantenerte en pie. Tú ya hiciste tu elección, luego de años de lucha, te rendiste. _

_- Ginevra..._

_- Que quede así, Draco. No lo hagas más doloroso. – Fue lo último que la pelirroja dijo antes de tomar sus maletas y desaparecer entre lágrimas. _

**And all the things that I wished I had not said**

**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**

_- ¡Maldición, Ginevra!_

_- Es tu culpa, no la mía. Tú lo decidiste, Draco. No sé qué haremos ahora. _

_- ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!_

_El rubio sintió la fría mano de la pelirroja golpear fuertemente su mejilla. Ginny estaba agitada, y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas que parecía no poder contener._

_- ¡¿Cuántas veces traté de detenerte?! ¡Eres tú el que echó todo lo que habíamos construido por la borda! ¡Y no te atrevas a culparme!_

_- A veces pienso que todo sería mejor si no te hubiera conocido, maldita sea. – el rubio salió de un portazo de la habitación. Finalmente Ginny pudo dejarse caer, dejarse envolver por la frialdad del suelo. Dormiría allí, no había razón para ir a la cama en donde aquella noche nadie la acompañaría._

**Is it too late to remind you how we were?**

_- ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña pelirroja?_

_- Blaise llamó. Hay práctica de Quidditch hoy en su casa. – Draco bufó._

_- Pero si hubo ya ayer en la casa de Theo, estoy muerto. _

_- Draco, tenemos que ir. No tenemos opción. _

_En ese momento el rubio tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura rápidamente, tirándola al sillón en donde el reposaba. _

_- Claro que tenemos opción. – sonrió amplia y perversamente. Ambos rieron antes de fundirse en un tibio beso._

**And all our last days of silence, screaming, blur.**

_- Me ha llegado una carta, debo salir otra vez._

_- ¡¿Cuántos días más me ignorarás, Ginevra?! – Draco ya se había salido de sus casillas. Pudo notar como la pelirroja levantaba su mirada, impregnada de furia, de dolor. _

_- Los suficientes como para que te des cuenta de lo que hiciste. – Y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el living – Ahí está tu cena, buenas noches. _

**Most**** of what I remember makes me sure**

**I should have stopped you from walking out that door.**

_Terminó de comer. En silencio levantó su plato y los cubiertos, y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos inmediatamente. El seguía en la mesa, comiendo, pendiente de cada movimiento de su esposa. Minutos después la vio colocándose su abrigo, y tomando su cartera dispuesta a salir. _

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Asuntos pendientes con la liga_

_- Mmm.. – Draco tomó un sorbo de bebida - ¿Vuelves pronto?_

_- No me esperes. – abrió la puerta con rapidez_

_- Gin. – la pelirroja volteó para ver al chico, aún con la mano en la manilla de la puerta principal. _

_- ¿Mmm?_

_- ¿Sí, Draco?_

_- Nada, olvídalo. – Ginny se encogió de hombros para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella, sin siquiera decir adiós. Con un gesto de tristeza, Draco continuó comiendo, solo._

**You could be happy, I hope you are**

**You made me happier than I'd**** been by far**

_- ¡Draqui! ¿Qué haces tomando la mano a la pobretona? – parecía como si a Pansy Parkinson le fuera a dar un infarto ahí mismo._

_- No le digas así, Pansy. Somos novios. _

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_- Así es, Parkinson. Así que empieza a mostrar un poco más de respeto por mí, pues si no es así, estoy segura de que MI Draco se enojará._

_- ¡¿No vas a decir nada, cariño?! – preguntó Pansy desesperada, esperando alguna señal del rubio como "Es todo una broma, me pagan por hacerlo" o "Una de esas estúpidas apuestas con Blaise", mas lo único que Draco Malfoy dijo fue_

_- No lo pude haber dicho mejor. _

_La rubia salió dando zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor. Ginny reía, Draco reía con ella. Fue entonces cuando Draco le acarició el rostro, y se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios._

_- Gracias, mi pequeña pelirroja._

_- ¿Por qué me agradeces?_

_- Por lo feliz que me haces cuando estas conmigo. _

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**

**And**** for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

Creyó haber escuchado la puerta principal, creyó haberla visto entrar con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que era sólo para él. Creyó haber sentido sus labios sobre los suyos, un roce en forma de saludo. Cerró los ojos, y quiso abrazarla. Sentía su aroma en cada rincón de la mansión, y cada segundo era más intenso. Extendió los brazos para aferrarla a él y no dejarla ir nunca, mas lo único que obtuvo fue vacío, solo vacío. Entonces abrió los ojos, y descubrió por enésima vez que ella no estaba.

**Do the things that you always wanted to**

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think****, just do**

- Brandsome dirige la bludger hacia Weasley – desde su asiento el rubio se estremeció -, pero ¡Blaise Zabini la detiene! Weasley continúa su búsqueda ¡Y atrapa la snitch! ¡Ganan los Alcones 590 a 400! ¡Una victoria indiscutible, señores!

Todo el mundo aclamaba a la buscadora de los Alcones, quien sonreía para su público. "Luce cansada" pensaba el rubio, mientras que con una sonrisa en su rostro se paraba para retirarse; ella no podía saber que estaba ahí.

**More than anything I want to see you, girl**

**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

Agotada, saludaba a su público. Aquella irónica sonrisa que posaba en su rostro escondía su abatimiento, su destrozo, su dolor. Dos años, justo ese día se cumplían dos años desde que había abandonado todo lo que amaba y odiaba a la vez. Fue tan fácil dejar de odiarlo y amarlo, para luego odiarlo una vez más. Suspiró, aún sonriente, observando a su público. Una cabellera rubia destacaba entre los asientos más lejanos, una cabellera que se alejaba, se alejaba de ella. Lo quería, aún lo amaba. Pero aquel débil manto oscuro los separaba; el ya era uno de ellos, y ella no podía soportarlo. Le dolía dejarlo caer en la oscuridad, junto a la maldad en persona, mas esta vez pensaría en ella, se alejaría para no caer junto a él y salvarse, en el nombre de su amor.

Derramó una lágrima escondida, y desvió la mirada sonriente. El no podía saber que ella sabía que él estaba ahí.

**Fin**

**Summary: **Juntos lucharon un tiempo, mas con el paso de los años él no pudo evitar caer en las tinieblas. Ella se fue, el la dejó ir, y ahora se tortura por su partida. D&G. Songfic.


End file.
